Walk in the Woods
by Lady deWinter
Summary: A team-building trip in the forest leads to some interesting results. Find out how Neville does as Team Leader, why Ron isn't talking to Hermione, and who drunkenly snogs who on the final night!
1. Default Chapter

Three Days in the Wilderness

Started 23/10/10

Chapter 1- The Unexpected Trip

Harry, Ron and Hermione were just finishing their supper and about to leave the Great Hall when Professor Dumbledore stood up and called for some quiet.

            'I have a announcement to make for the fifth years so if all concerned could wait behind for a few minutes- I shouldn't keep you long.'

Lots of murmuring immediately broke out, with all students wondering what the message could be about and there was no exception at the Gryffindor table. 

            'What crazy scheme do you think he's up too now?' asked Ron curiously. 

            'Do you think we're in some sort of trouble.' Hermione was concerned.

            'Nah! We've only been back at school two weeks- what can we have done in that short time.'

            'Well what do you think he wants to say to us? He only wanted to talk to our year.'

            'Yes Hermione, we heard him too!'

            'Alright…I was only saying.'

            'I expect it's about something boring,' Ron yawned. 'I just hope he doesn't take forever- I've got things to do.'

            'Like what?' Harry asked curiously.

            'Well there's that Transfiguration essay for Professor McGonagall due in tomorrow and…'

            'You haven't done that yet?' Hermione asked in horror. 'It was set weeks ago!'

            'I've been busy.'

            'Well it's your problem if you always leave stuff until the last minute. Don't come asking me for help.'

            'No Ron!' Harry joined in, trying not to smile. 'Really you should be better organised.'

At last the other students finished their meals and left the Great Hall, although lots of them were being deliberately slow and obviously were dying to hear what the headmaster had to say to the fifth years, however he waited until everyone else was gone until he stood up again to address them. 

            'I've got quite an exciting message for you all so stop looking so worried,' he smiled. 'We have decided to bring back on old school tradition which has been abandoned for a few years now. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and myself will be taking the entire fifth year out for four days on a team-building and magic-strengthening exercise in the wilds north of here.'

            'Excellent! A trip!' Ron said excited. Hermione gave him a dark look and he shut up.

            'Team-building though?' Harry didn't sound to happy. 'What if you ended up in a team with Malfoy? How grim would that be?'

            'You will be taken to a starting base, north of here and given instructions about where to go next. Each house is to work as a team and get all of it's members to the end of the course in the shortest time- but there will be many obstacles and situations that you'll have to overcome on the way. It will take between three and four days to complete so it's no easy task.' Here Dumbledore paused and the entire year burst into excited chattering. 

            'No chance of being with Malfoy!' Harry grinned. 'Maybe we will enjoy it after all!'

            'Sounds wicked!' said Ron 'Four days without the teachers! We'll have such a good time.'

            'It certainly sounds challenging!' Hermione was excited too. 'But don't forget that Snape's going too.'

            'He'll probably be helping his own house every step of the way,' Harry grumbled. 'Whereas Professor McGonagall won't help us at all!' Here Dumbledore cut through the chat again and warned them,

            'I'm not going to tell you anything else about it because you're supposed to be dealing with problems as you face them. We'll be starting on Monday morning- only three days away, and you'll be told what you need to know then and not before. Just be ready on the steps outside the main entrance at 8am on Monday equipped with your wands and nothing else! Anybody who brings any other devices with them- magical or otherwise will have them immediately confiscated and five points taken from their team scores. I don't need to tell you that the points you earn on this exercise will count significantly to the year's totals. That's all I'm saying for now so you may go now.'

At breakfast on Monday morning, Ron piled his plate high with everything he could reach. 

            'Don't know when our next meal's gonna be!' he said through a mouthful of sausages as Harry and Hermione stared at him in amazement . 'I'd do the same if I were you or you're going to get hungry!'

            'I can't fit that much in my mouth!' grinned Harry. 'Or I'd try.'

Outside in the rain the fifth years assembled with a mixture of emotions visible on their faces. Lavender and Parvati looked like a trek in the woods was second in preference to a conversation with Voldemort himself, whilst for Ron and Dean Thomas the idea of no lessons for four days was their best dream come true. Harry looked grim- nothing would stop them winning the race and Hermione was looking determined but somewhat vulnerable- raindrops already plastering her fuzzy hair. 

Professor McGonagall counted them all and then instructed everyone to hold onto a long hosepipe,

            'This is a portkey that will transport you to the start of the course. Everyone hold on tight!'

The ground suddenly fell away and Harry felt himself spinning giddily then there was a flash of light and they were standing in a clearing next to a wooden hut but apart from that there was nothing but forest all around them.

            'Get into your house-groups please!' Dumbledore emerged from the hut dressed in thermal-camouflage robes and the entire group stifled a giggle. 'You will now be given a hat in your house colour so we can clearly see who's who.' Here bright red woolly hats were passed around the Gryffindors and Hermione pulled hers over her drenched hair thankfully.

            'You look ridiculous,' grinned Ron at Hermione and Harry.

            'Well at least we don't have red hair all the time!' Hermione retorted smugly and Ron shut up. 

            'I'd like Mr Malfoy, Mr Longbottom, Miss Abbott and Miss Padma Patil to come over here a minute,' Dumbledore shouted and Neville blanched but wandered over to speak to him. 

After a few minutes of hushed conversation Neville returned to the Gryffindors looking thoroughly scared.

            'I'm your team leader!' he said in an awed voice. 'What were they thinking making me team-leader? It should be you Harry- I'll tell them to make you leader.'

            'No Neville,' Hermione said kindly. 'You'll do great as our leader, have a bit of confidence. We can beat those Slytherins any day of the week.' She nodded at the others to agree with her and they all chimed in immediately. 

            'Course, you'll make a wicked leader!'

            'Go on Neville, you'll be fine!'

Slightly pink at all this praise he grinned,

            'Well okay I'll do my best, just don't expect any miracles.'

Unfortunately as he said this Malfoy was audible in the background howling with laughter

            'Longbottom as a team leader! What a joke! We won't even need to try to beat a team like that! Even the team's lead by those dumb girls will do better than Neville. Imagine- I bet he leads his entire team through a swamp or something!'

            'Shut up Malfoy,' Ron said angrily. 'You'll be eating those words in three days time.'

            'Yeah? Even you are worried- admit it Weasley, you know you'll never reach the end under Neville's guidance!'

            'Just ignore him,' Hermione comforted Neville who looked like he was about to cry. 'He'll realise how wrong he is when we get to the end first.' 

            'Everyone listen please!' Professor McGonagall shouted over the noise.  

            'If a team member hurts themselves and is unable to continue then you must alert one of the teachers and we will come and fetch you. The rest of the team will continue with no penalty. I don't want anyone pushing themselves to finish if you need medical help. In this case or if you get into any sort of trouble that you can't get out of yourselves then you are to send sparks into the air in your team colour. This will alert myself or Professor Snape or Professor Dumbledore who are patrolling the area and we will be with you as soon as possible. Everyone practice now please. Send sparks as high as you can!'

            The entire crowd drew their wands and held them high and a myriad of coloured sparks shot in the air.

            'That's right Longbottom, you'd better practice the help signal!' jeered Malfoy and then doubled in laughter when Neville dropped his wand and sent sparks all over his feet.

            'That's enough Mr Malfoy,' Professor McGonagall said sternly. 'Each team is going to be given 20 galleons which is to be spent how you choose. You can by food from the wizard villages of Frogsforde and Gnomesfield that you will pass through or you can use the money to sleep in some of the wizard inns marked on the map. It's up to you.'

            'At one point in your journey you will have to pass through some Muggle inhabited countryside. I want everyone to be very careful in this area and not attract any sort of local interest. If any memory modification charms have to be performed by us then you will lose 5 points for your team. Also, we would not advise you to travel at night if you can avoid it. There are plenty of designated sleeping camps marked on the map- well equipped with bedding and food so don't push yourselves or you'll just find yourselves too tired to get anywhere the next day. Pace yourselves- you've got three or four days to get through.'

            'The forest is full of a variety of creatures- some are harmless and some are not so watch out. There are also some challenges set out for you to complete. These are numbered and marked on the map and you will recognise them in the forest by the large purple flags. You get up to twenty-five points for each of these that you complete so don't miss them out. The winners will receive a further one hundred points. Other points will be awarded or taken off at our discretion.'

            Here Harry whispered to Ron, 'That's Snape's opening to fine us all a hundred points and give them out willy-nilly to Slytherin!'

            'Well we'd best not give him reason to take them off if we possibly can,' Hermione whispered back. 'But I guess it won't make any difference to him!'

            'If you should come into contact with any of the other teams,' Professor McGonagall interrupted their whispering, 'then you are not to antagonise each other. Separate as soon as possible. If any moves are taken to deliberately slow down your fellow students then points will be deducted. Are there any questions?'

            'Surely,' Hermione pointed out, 'if we're starting together it won't be easy to loose the other teams?'

            'The path splits four ways just behind me,' Professor McGonagall pointed into the forest. 'You will each choose a different route but they are all much the same. This trail has been chosen especially for this purpose and you will find you do not meet the other teams much. There are many different routes from each challenge to the next- it's up to you to choose the one you think is best. Any other questions?'

            There was a hushed silence as everyone tried to take in all the information.

            'Good. Now here are the maps. There are three for each team but try not to loose them since you'll be totally lost without one. If you need another map then send sparks into the air and we'll bring one but this again will occur in the deduction of points. The main point of this exercise is to survive together and to work together and overcome all the obstacles on your own. We're just here as a back up. You're all experienced wizards now with a good deal of knowledge and you should find it a rewarding exercise. Good Luck.'

The whole year followed Professor McGonagall through a gap in the trees to where the path did indeed split four ways. 'Miss Abbott you may choose first. Which path would you like to start down.' Hannah Abbott gave a shrug and glanced down them all. She pointed to the sunniest path, the one on the left. 'Mr Longbottom?' Neville looked at the map and made a shrewd decision to take one of the middle paths since their first challenge was almost exactly due north.' The others looked on admiringly.

            'Very clever Neville!' said Hermione impressed and he beamed. 

When Draco and Padma had chosen their paths Professor McGonagall nodded. 'Off you go- have fun and just deal with whatever comes your way!'

The eight Gryffindors set off down their path with determined strides. They would beat Slytherin- they were sure of it!

Behind them the teachers smiled at the departing students.

            'It always brought interesting results- this task!' Dumbledore smiled. 'I remember what happened with Lily and James.'

            'Did it bring them a bit closer?' Minerva asked curiously.

'Oh it certainly brought them a bit closer! And I'm pleased with your idea of making Mr Longbottom leader. It really might bring some confidence out in him.'

'Let's hope so. It could be a disaster but you never know. You're right about Malfoy though. He'd just go crazy if anyone else was in charge.'

'Well I don't think Crabbe and Goyle are really leader material!' Dumbledore smiled. 'Draco would end up leading anyway. But let's just wait and see what happens!'

'Shall we join Severus?'

'Good idea Minerva.'  Professor Dumbledore went into the shed and emerged with a broom. A tabby with strange eye markings leapt on next to him and they soared into the air and glanced down at the four parallel pathways where groups of figures with different coloured hats were determinedly marching north 


	2. 

Chapter 2- The Cat and the Ballet Shoe

During the first morning's trek the Gryffindor team had encountered very little. They'd had a brief encounter with some Blast-ended-skrewts but with a quick cry of _'Stupify!'_ the animals were stunned and they passed without any trouble. 

            'This is going to be very dull if that's all we have to contend with!' Ron remarked bored. 'Be more exciting if we were faced with a horde of flobberworms.'

            'Don't forget we're contending with the other teams just as much as the forest,' Hermione pointed out. 'But I did expect a bit more excitement. How far's the first marked challenge Nev?' 

Neville got out the map and full of self-importance announced that it shouldn't be far. 

            'Why do you suppose they made him leader?' Ron hissed quietly to his friends and Hermione sighed,

            'Isn't it obvious- they wanted to boost his confidence. I'm sure he can do it.'

            'Oh well that's okay then. It obviously doesn't matter whether we win or not to you- so long as Neville's ego is fine.'

            'Shut up Ron. Of course I want to win but that doesn't mean I can't be nice. You however seem to be having a problem in that area at the moment.'

There was an awkward silence between them and Hermione went to the front of the group to talk to Neville and examine the map.

            'What's up with her?' Ron sulked

            'You know Hermione, she's always trying to be nice to everyone.'

            'Hmff!' was all Ron could reply. The truth of course was that he knew she was right- she was always right goddammit- why did she have to be so damn perfect! He looked at her and it stung him that she was chatting and laughing away with Neville whilst he was now in this black mood. She obviously cared more about Neville's silly pride than him. But he made up his mind not to say anything else to upset her.

Hermione stared at the map and laughed at Neville's jokes. He seemed genuinely glad to have some company. Ron was annoying her so much at the moment- she'd been walking with him all morning and he'd not said one nice thing. In fact it had been ages since he'd said anything nice to her- he had been behaving oddly since they'd arrived back at school two weeks before. At first she'd thought it was something to do with Viktor Krum and the fact she'd met up with him over the holidays but then she'd shaken away that thought- why on earth would Ron be jealous of Krum? She wasn't even going out with him, they were just friends. Still, there was a definite tension in the air every time his name was mentioned. She sighed. Harry might have noticed it but then Harry was Ron's best friend and he wouldn't say anything.  Ron needed to snap out of his silly mood and Hermione wasn't going to let it spoil the trip. 

They reached their first challenge at lunchtime. The path widened and in front of them were some wire cages and a large wooden pen divided into four large sections. A large purple flag hung in the middle and there were four smaller flags around it- red, blue, green and yellow. Inside the pen in three of the sections was a variety of objects- buckets, brooms etc. Next to the red flag was a scroll and Seamus Finnegan reached out and passed it too Neville. He read it aloud.

            'The department of creatures has had a slight accident and some of their animals have been transfigured into household objects. Return each animal to its natural state and separate the animals into their cages. The following animals have been affected.' He then showed them a list of animals and what they had been transfigured into. 

            'It's just like an out-of-doors transfiguration lesson!' Ron groaned.

            'Shut up Ron- look at the green pen,' Hermione pointed over to the cleared pen. 'The Slytherin's have been and gone!'

            'Already?!' moaned Lavender breathless. 'But we've been almost running!'

            'Not fast enough,' Neville said sternly to everyone's surprise. 'Now get moving! It says when you have completed the task your score will be revealed on the shield.'

            'What shield?'

            'Up there!' Harry had good eyesight thanks to his Quidditch practice. He pointed to a large shield on a nearby tree.'

            'Hermione!' Neville instructed. 'You're good at this- take the cat. Harry the badger, Ron the rat…' They all hurried to follow Neville's instructions and climbed over the fence excitedly and stood over their objects with their wands at the ready.

Hermione was quite impressed with herself as she slowly watched her watering can become more and more feline. Finally it stretched its jaws with a contented yawn and she smiled- it had not taken long at all. The Slytherins might not be that far ahead. She looked back at her cat in alarm as it darted away across the pen. She followed it wearily and was horrified to find it pawing an old ballet shoe with whiskers and a tail! 

            'Get that stupid animal, off!' Ron shouted angrily. 'You can't control anything! It's exactly like Crookshanks- get it away!!!' Hermione hurriedly picked up the cat but not before it had gouged a chunk out of the ballet shoe's side. Ron glared at her with hatred and she muttered an apology and took the cat over to a cage. 

In no time at all, the field was empty of objects with all the animals safely home in their cages.  Although the challenge had been completed quickly it had not gone without its mishaps. Apart from the rat missing a large section of fur over it's back leg (although as Hermione pointed out- it seemed perfectly fine!) another disaster had occurred when Neville had completed the transfiguration of his broom into a snake, just next to Lavender's rabbit which had lost all traces of being a tea-cosy. The snake had immediately sunk it's teeth into the rabbit and although Hermione appeared with a flourish of her wand and brought the snake to heel, it was too late to save the rabbit.  Neville was distraught,

            'It's all my fault! I'm so sorry Lavender- and all of you- we'll probably loose now!'

            'Shh!' Harry pointed excitedly at the shield where writing was appearing. It read, _'Well done Gryffindor- that was the quickest time so far! A pity about the rabbit though- 18 points. Lunch is waiting for you in the shed.'_

'Not bad at all!' Harry said happily as they hungrily grabbed some sandwiches from a table in the nearby wooden hut, but he seemed to be one of the few who was. Ron was still sulking over his rat, Hermione was still insisting that she'd not done anything wrong, Parvati was comforting Lavender who was distraught that her rabbit had died and snivelling, 

            'He was just like my old rabbit!' before collapsing into sobs again. Meanwhile Neville was shaking his head in anguish and mopping his forehead in distress. 

            'I knew I wasn't cut out for team-leader!' he said wearily.

            'Shut up Neville- you're doing fine!' Harry urged him and then turned to his entire team. 'Quick guys, let's go-here come the Hufflepuffs!' 

They looked into the forest where a clear group of yellow-hatted people were bearing down on them fast. No one seemed to move so he herded them through the trees and onto another path.

            'Will you get moving!' he screamed in exasperation and, stirred into action by the ferocity of his voice they began to dejectedly make their way on through the trees. 

On brooms high above the trees, the three teachers watched them carefully.

            'Hah!' sneered Snape. 'Still pleased with your decision Minerva? I knew that Longbottom never had a hope of succeeding. My Slytherins beat them hollow.'

            'Neville was doing well until the snake. You'll see- he'll get himself together again.'

            'Where can Miss Patil's team be?' asked Dumbledore trying to stop the confrontation. 'I had thought they'd be faster than this.'

            'They don't have much hope.' Snape was still sneering. 'Gryffindor was the only team who could possibly beat the Slytherin's and they've just blown it. I think the house cup will be ours this year.'

            Professor McGonagall just looked away and refused to take the bait.


	3. 

Chapter 3- The Rest Camp

As they walked along in complete silence, apart from the occasional sniff from Lavender who was still distressed at the slaughter of a rabbit in front of her eyes, Hermione glanced around miserably. If Ron was going to sulk like she thought he was, it might be as good few days before he talked to her again. It was ridiculous- as if she'd done anything wrong at all! Well she wasn't going to be the first one to apologise.  But she was in for a pretty miserable time unless she found someone to talk too. Hermione didn't fancy comforting Lavender and Ron was with Harry so she had to walk with Neville again. He needed cheering up so she tried engaging him in some team tactics.

            'So where are we heading for, eh Nev?'

            'Dunno.'

            'Come on Neville, you were doing great earlier- just pull yourself together. Show me the map.'

He held it up but still looked depressed. 

            'I think we should stop for the night don't you?' Hermione's patience was running out as he gave yet another sulky answer,

'I guess so.' 

'So where can we rest?' she tried again.

'Er…there's two night camps marked that seem a reasonable distance. The thing is- if we stop then the others will catch us up won't they?' he asked indecisively.

'Well, yes,' Hermione was glad he was asking her questions now- she could get his spirits back up surely. 'But if we push on and get no sleep then we'll be exhausted for tomorrow.'

'Lavender and Parvati are tired already,' he glanced over at them. 'I don't want to make them overdo it on the first day.'

            'Then let's aim for the second camp but stop earlier if we're tired,' she suggested, pleased that he was starting to think like a leader again.

            'Good idea,' he grinned and then immediately tripped over and stood up with bright red cheeks.

It was mid-afternoon when they Neville announced that they could stop for a rest.  They were all really hungry but there didn't seem to be any obvious food places anywhere. 

            'I wish we'd been allowed to bring some,' Dean moaned. 'I'm so hungry.'

Luckily they arrived at there next challenge at about five o clock and they gave a whoop of glee when they saw a table laid out with food. They were also pleased, somewhat unusually, to see the Slytherins still there. 

            'We must have made up some time!' Neville said happily. 

This time the challenge was more likeable for those whose favourite subject wasn't Transfiguration. There was a higgledy-piggledy scene in front of them, with a deep chasm, lake and ruined castle sprawling across the large clearing. There were also eight brooms lined up and a scroll instructing them to collect as many red eggs from the area as possible and return them to a large nest in the centre. There were flashes of green, as the Slytherins shot past them carrying their own green eggs.

            'Let's go!' Harry said excitedly and leapt onto the nearest broom. Hermione applied herself to flying, as she did to anything else- with grim determination but she only managed to find two eggs, and these were both hidden fairly near the ground! She suddenly saw another egg and flew towards it only to have Ron swoop in front of her, totally out of control, and grab it before she could get there. She simply shrugged wearily and flew back to the nest.

The Slytherins unfortunately seemed to find their eggs first and gathered around the shield for the score.

            _'Congratulations Slytherin! 20 points for finding all the eggs. No bonus points for fast time because you cheated. Hiding the other teams eggs has cost you 5 points and they have been returned to their original positions.'_

The Gryffindors all cheered loudly as the somewhat sulky Slytherins left the clearing glaring accusingly at Malfoy.

            'I still think that it was showing initiative,' Snape argued.

            'It was downright cheating!' Professor McGonagall shouted angrily.

            'It's using their heads.'

            'Listen!' Dumbledore cut in loudly. 'I think the points I awarded were fair. They might have been using their heads but it was cheating- it seems perfectly fair to take only five points off.'

            'They should have 0.'

            'They should have full marks.'

But Dumbledore was not going to change his marks, he thought it was a fair compromise.

The rest camp was easily identifiable by the large Hogwarts shield. There was a large bonfire blazing in the middle, kept alight but contained, by magic, and several shelters around the edge. There was also what they could now recognise as a food hut and Dean and Seamus ran in eagerly. 

            'Brilliant- there's loads of sausages and stuff just laid out.'

            'They're not cooked though,' Dean said puzzled. 

            'Oh for goodness sake!' Hermione said exasperated. 'Have you never cooked sausages on a bonfire before?'

It wasn't long before they were all toasting sausages on sticks and sitting around the fire enjoying it's warmth. 

            'Where do you think the Slytherins are?' Harry asked confused. 'How far is the next camp?'

            'Miles away,' Neville said glumly, looking at the map. 'They must have gained an awful lot of ground to think they can get there before about midnight, judging by what we've walked today.' 

            'Oh,' said Harry dejectedly. 'I suppose we can always hope that they're stuck in a bog or something.'

            'All covered in mud!' grinned Ron. 'That would be good.'

            'I'm sure they're ahead of us,' Hermione said sadly and at this point Ron stopped grinning and gave her an enormous scowl. 

There was then a shout from the trees and the Hufflepuffs emerged looking exhausted.

            They all shouted greetings back and there was very little competition in the air as they sat around the bonfire together.

            'What did you get for the first task?' Seamus asked Ernie Macmillian and totally oblivious to the horrified look that Neville was giving him at giving away team secrets, he ploughed on with, 'We only got 18 because the snake ate the rabbit!'

            'Ha ha- really? We got 21 because we were really slow but we didn't have any disasters like that!'

            'Gryffindor team!' Neville announced. 'Can you all come over here for a minute I want to talk about something important.'

He then proceeded to give Seamus a large lecture about keeping things to themselves who looked quite taken aback. It was the sort of speech that might have come from Hermione not Neville! The whole team paid attention to every word he said from that point onwards in case they should attract his anger. He showed them what lay ahead of them on the map and they collectively decided to take the route through Frogsforde rather than the path along the river since it would be more interesting and didn't look any longer. They also picked out a campsite to aim for on the following night. 

            'It's slightly further than we've walked today,' Hermione calculated, 'but it should be do-able.'

            'We get up at dawn,' Neville instructed them severely. 'So go to bed now!'

After supper they grabbed a sleeping bag from the hut and lay out on the mattresses under the shelters. Hermione found herself sandwiched between Harry and Neville. It was not long before there were tired snores coming from most people and noticing that Ron was one of them she nudged Harry.

            'What?'

            'What's wrong with Ron at the moment?'

            'I don't know. He's being a bit funny with you at the moment- I have noticed it, don't worry.'

            'Why? It's surely not about that rat!'

            'No. I don't know what's wrong with him. But I do know that you'll have to apologise if you want him to talk to you- he's really set on ignoring you.'

            'But I didn't do anything wrong. Not really.'

            'Sh! Can you hear something?'

            'No. Wait yes I can- voices. Do you think it's the Ravenclaws?'

            'I suppose it must be although it sounds like it's coming from the other direction.'

            'You're right. Maybe they got lost.'

They listened again and the voices became distinguishable.

            'It's not the Ravenclaws!' Harry said excitedly. 'That's Malfoy! It's the Slytherins!'

They tried to stifle their laughter as the dejected group came into the campsite.

            'I'm so tired!' groaned Pansy. 'Why couldn't we have stopped here earlier?'

            'We could have got to the next campsite if that cretin hadn't led us the wrong way.' Malfoy sounded angry. 'You said you could read a map Goyle. You're so useless.'

            'I thought that grey hatching meant a field,' Goyle's heavy voice cut through the darkness. 'How was I supposed to know it meant a marsh?'

            'You could have looked at the key,' came Malfoy's harsh reply. 'And then we wouldn't have wasted four hours trailing around knee deep in mud and lost. We have been well ahead of the others by now and look at us! Back with the likes of Potter and Weasley. Even the dozy Hufflepuffs made it this far. You're just useless. Now get some food all of you and go to sleep- tomorrow you'd better run all the way to get our lead back.'

            The Slytherins went over to the other side of the fire and Hermione and Harry laughed and laughed to themselves.


	4. 

Chapter 4- The Second Day

Hermione opened her eyes and blinked at the light. She looked at her watch- 7 o'clock. 

            'Neville,' she hissed and poked him viciously in the side. 'I thought you were going to wake us up at dawn.'

            'Hmmm…' he murmured lazily and then realising where he was he sat up sharply. The Hufflepuffs had gone but the Slytherins all seemed to be asleep still. 'Get up!' he hissed to everyone. 'Let's leave as quietly as possible and leave the others sleeping. You can wash in the next stream we get to but let's just get out of here.'

They all got up sleepily and put the sleeping bags back in the hut. Instead of sausages, some rolls and jam had magically appeared and they grabbed one and quietly hurried out of the campsite. Except for Parvati tripping over a stone and giving a little yelp of surprise, this was done silently. Luckily nobody seemed to wake up and they left the campsite leaving the Slytherins snoring like logs. Hermione and Harry recounted the conversation they'd overheard to everyone else's delight and the whole team howled with laughter as they imagine them knee deep in mud following Goyle around a swamp.

The next obstacle to beat was slightly surprising. The path suddenly emerged out of the trees onto a cliff face. The Gryffindors stopped short and gulped nervously when they saw the long drop down to the river below. The only way across was a rather rickety rope bridge.

            'I am NOT going anyway near that,' Lavender said fiercely and looked hard at Neville, as if daring him to ask her.

            'I'd rather not touch it either,' he admitted weakly. 'But we've got to get across and there doesn't seem to be another way.'

            'It'll be fine, Lavender,' Dean said kindly. 'Just shut your eyes and hang on to Parvati's arm.'

It took Neville a great deal of persuading to get Lavender and Parvati onto the bridge but he managed it eventually.  He led the way with Dean and Seamus, the three girls in the middle and Harry and Ron at the back.

            _'Reparo!' _ Hermione pointed her wand at the fraying ropes and they immediately clung together, as good as new.

Everything was going well until half way across when Ron began to get bored. 

            'They're taking so long!' he moaned at Harry. 'This might speed them up.' He began to jump up and down sending the bridge swinging wildly. Shrieks immediately broke out from the girls.

            'Stop it this instant!' Hermione shouted bossily.

            'Make me!' Ron answered back.

            'You're being such a idiot! Look how scared she is!' Hermione waved at Lavender who was clinging to the sides of the bridge in fear.

            'Are you scared too Hermione?'

            'Stop it Ron,' Harry interrupted. 'Hermione's right- you are being stupid.'

Ron scowled at them both but stopped jumping. It still took a good few minutes to get everyone off the bridge and Neville gave Ron several dirty looks although he was not confident enough to challenge him directly. Hermione ignored him and he sulked miserably. 

They reached Frogsforde by 11 o'clock and stopped for some food in a small wizard café. Hermione made enquiries about the other team but no-one seemed to have seen the Hufflepuffs at all. 

            'They must have taken the other route,' she informed Neville conspiratorially. 'We could be ahead of them by now.'

On hearing this Neville leapt to his feet and insisted that everyone hurry up so they could be on the move again. Unfortunately it took longer than he anticipated because Lavender, Parvati and Hermione insisted on finding a toilet.

            'It's alright for you!' Hermione exclaimed crossly when he complained at what he considered to be gross wasting of time.

            'Yeah! Just cause you can piss in a bush doesn't mean all of us can!' Lavender agreed and Neville was so taken aback at this outburst he agreed to give them ten minutes longer.

By lunchtime they had reached the next challenge. This time they had to construct a boat or raft to carry them down the river. It was to be as strong as possible so they could use it to gain as much ground as they could. 

            'You mean,' Parvati asked in disbelief, 'That we might get a few ours free from walking?!'

            'You'll have to paddle though,' Seamus teased her. 'It'll be more exhausting than walking I expect.'

            'There's lots of materials here but none of them look that sturdy.' Harry was inspecting the pile of planks and tyres and pulling out the sturdiest looking. 

            'Well we're supposed to be witches and wizards aren't we?!' Hermione said exasperated. _'Aqueos preventus!' _There! They should all be waterproof now.' Ron just snorted.

After about half an hours work they had assembled the debris into a basic raft. Neville only just avoided nailing a plank into Dean's hand but apart from that there were no hitches. Hermione taught them how to perform an anti-undoing charm on the ropes that held parts of it together to ensure that the raft did stay in one piece. They lowered the raft into the water and to everyone's delight it floated fine. After constructing four basic paddles they all climbed on and pushed away from the bank. As they hit the currant and started to float away they turned to see their score on the shield.

            'Well done Gryffindor- 23 points!' Everyone broke into cheers and the raft gave a sudden jolt.

            'Careful!' exclaimed Neville, scared that his points were about to be taken away.

            'Do these points count that much?' Ron asked. 'Let's face it- the first to the end get a hundred points which will ensure a victory.'

            'Yes but these points still count towards the house cup, Ron,' Hermione could not help pointing out. 'If we come second we could still win the house cup dependent on the points earned from these tasks.' Ron had not thought of this but the idea of admitting this to Hermione was totally out of the question. He ignored her and paddled extra hard. 

Neville was following the map and judged when it was time to leave the river because it no longer bore them in the right direction. Lavender and Parvati moaned a bit but then admitted that they felt quite rejuvenated and were happy to walk again. To everyone's and especially Neville's delight they reached the campsite they had aimed at. They were all exhausted and to tired to question the fact that they had the campsite to themselves.


	5. 

Chapter 5- At the 'Feather and Talon'

The following morning the Gryffindors reached the part marked on the map where there were likely to be muggles wandering about. Neville decided that Hermione should walk at the front with Dean in case they were questioned at all. He told Ron to stand right in the middle,

            'You're too conspicuous!' he argued as Ron started to answer back.

            'He's right Ron,' Harry agreed. 'You'd probably ask his something stupid that would give us away immediately, like- Wow does that car run on electrixity?'

Everyone laughed at Harry's joke- even Ron for a bit but when he saw Hermione laughing too he scowled at her. Hermione simply sighed in exasperation- what on earth was wrong with him?

Ron sulked in the middle of the group. How dare Hermione laugh at him. He knew he was being unfair to her but it had got out of control now and he didn't know what to do to make things up with her short of apologising that he was being an idiot and he certainly didn't want to do that. But how was it she could be so cool and calm, talking to Dean about normal muggle things. Didn't she care that he was upset? Clearly not. 

Halfway across the first field they bumped into a muggle farmer. 

            'What are you doing here?' he asked annoyed.

            'I'm very sorry,' Hermione began sweetly. 'I thought this was a public footpath.'

            'Well it aint.'

            'Oh dear- then I'm afraid we must be lost.'

            'Well you'd better keep to the hedges, I don't want bunches of kids trampling all over my crops.'

            'Yes sir. And once again we're very sorry.'

They all passed him quietly and thought they'd passed the threat when there was a loud roar from the side. Hermione had led them into an occupied field where a large bull began to charge straight towards them. It made a beeline straight for her and she stopped still in fright. It was still far away but this didn't stop Ron pulling his wand out and yelling '_Stupify_!' 

            The bull stopped dead in its tracks and collapsed. 

            'Hey!' the farmer shouted. 'What on earth's going on? Who are you? What've you done to my bull?'

            'I think I can help,' said a voice from behind him. Professor Snape was standing there looking very pleased that he'd now have the opportunity to dock points from Gryffindor. He waved his wand at the bull, who rose to its feet and meekly trotted away. He then waved it again at the farmer who suddenly looked confused and then looked at them as if for the first time.

            'What are you doing here?'

            'I'm very sorry. We thought this was a footpath.' Snape said politely. 

            'Well it ain't. Move on!' The farmer turned and walked away.'

            'That was rather stupid, Mr Weasley.'

            'I thought it was a magic beast. I thought it was charging at Hermione,' Ron hung his head.

            'Well unfortunately I'll now have to take 10 points away from your total.' Here the team looked aghast and Hermione bravely argued 

            'Professor McGonagall said we'd only loose 5 points for a memory spell.'

            'I performed two spells Miss Granger. You loose 5 points for each. And I think that's generous. Now hurry out of this field before you make any more mistakes.' He smiled and disapperated. Ron looked around awkwardly. 

            'Sorry guys.'

Hermione wondered if he'd been telling the truth. Had he really leapt forward to defend her. If so…he was the bravest person she'd ever met- no one had ever done something like that before. But if he'd simply been lying to Snape, and pretending he had honourable intentions then she was even more disgusted than before. Her mind was arguing the two sides over and over again so she barely heard Neville chattering on about the tasks in her ear. Behind her Ron was being equally silent- lost in his own thoughts, and Harry, who was more perceptive than Neville, kept quiet.

The next challenge was a sort of obstacle course with Sphinxes after each obstacle. The entire team passed under a net only to be faced with a scary looking lion with a mans face. Luckily Harry had seen them before and Hermione could always be counted on when logic and riddles were concerned so they didn't pose too much of a problem. At the end of the course Harry looked back and gave a cheer- 

'look guys we've passed the Hufflepuffs!'

 Sure enough they were visible on the path leading up to the challenge. The Gryffindors set off with renewed confidence- now they were in the front, no one would stop them winning! 

'We'll stop for the night in Gnomesfield.' Neville was starting to enjoy being in charge. Since they had passed the Hufflepuffs he had began to swell with confidence. We'll use some of the Galleons to sleep at an Inn so we're properly recharged for tomorrow. We're all knackered at the moment so we'll be dead tomorrow if we don't rest.'

However it was a while before they reached the village and dark by the time they got there so all the shops were closed. 'The Feather and Talon Inn' was still open for business though and relieved to see their goal they cheered happily.

            'At last!'

Inside the Inn their faces dropped. Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were sitting around a table drinking beers and laughing amongst themselves. Malfoy looked up and smiled smugly,

            'You took your time Longbottom. Lead your team astray or something. We've been here ages!'

            'Ignore them!' hissed Hermione. 'I don't know how they got here but they must have cheated somehow. 'Let's just get ourselves some rooms.'

Upstairs they divided into three rooms. One for the three girls, one for Harry, Ron and Neville and one for Dean and Seamus. Hermione sank down on the bed in exhaustion. She looked at her watch- it was only eight o'clock but it felt like about midnight. Parvati and Lavender however, were squabbling over the mirror whilst they applied lipstick. 

            'Why are you getting dressed up?' Hermione asked in confusion. 

            'We're going down for a drink with Seamus and Dean,' they grinned. 'Come down too- it'll be fun. You've got to let your hair down on the last night.'

            'But if you get drunk we'll never win!' Hermione said in horror. 'You'll have an awful hangover in the morning.'

            'Hermione- come on. Everyone will be there.'   

            'I bet Neville hasn't agreed to it.'

            'Well no. But he might change his mind if you're going.' They broke into stifled giggles.

            'What?!'

            'Come on Hermione, you must have noticed how much he fancies you. He's been trying to impress you for days.'

Hermione thought about it. He had been awfully keen to talk to her and share ideas- but surely that was just being friendly. The more she thought about it the more she couldn't help admitting that they were right. Oh god, how could she go down for a drink now? Neville was a great friend but he was never going to be more than that. It wasn't that she didn't like him. She just didn't fancy him. She shuddered. How was she going to gently put him off?

Dean and Seamus, looking a lot cleaner than they had half an hour before, knocked at the door and Parvati and Lavender giggled and left, calling after her,

            'Come just for a bit, Hermione! Don't stay up here on your own.'

But she couldn't face seeing Neville and the sort of hopeful look that she knew she'd see in his eyes so Hermione was just about to go to bed when there was another knock on the door. She fervently hoped it wasn't going to be him asking her to go downstairs. To her surprise it was Ron.

            'Hermione, this is silly,' he blurted out. 'Let's just be friends again.'       

She loved his forthrightness sometimes. 

            'I thought we were. If you really did rescue me from that creature.'

            'Oh. Yeah.' He blushed. 'Sorry, I know it was miles away and I lost us points and everything...'

'Thank you, anyway.'

'No problem.' He didn't really know what to say next.  'Er…cause it's been really stupid- us fighting.'

            'Yes I know. I'm glad we've sorted it out.' She could not help thinking, 'At last- all I ever did was like you!'

            'Well. Would you like to come downstairs with me and have a drink?'

            'Oh.' She thought about it for a bit. Now Ron was talking to her again she would be able to avoid Neville. 'Yes, why not. Is Harry down there already?'

            'Yeah. He's with Neville. I stayed up here to talk to you.'

            'Well thanks. Give me two minutes and I'll be ready.'

            'Sure. Knock on our door when you want to go down.'

She felt a lot happier when she'd brushed her hair and washed her face. Then she saw Lavender's lipstick and impulsively picked it up. Lavender wouldn't mind if she borrowed some. In the mirror Hermione was pleasantly surprised at her reflection. She remembered what had almost happened between her and Ron before Krum had got in the way- maybe there was still a chance that something might happen.

It felt nice to talk to Ron after such a long break. He was making a real effort to be nice to her- he'd even commented on how nice she looked. He'd really changed his attitude and she was enjoying his company for the first time since before the holidays. They emerged into the bar area and Hermione couldn't help giggling. Dean and Lavender and Seamus and Parvati were sitting together around a small table chatting away to each other. They were holding glasses of wine and already looking rather excitable. Harry and Neville were getting drinks so they went to queue behind them. To her horror she saw Neville's eyes alight on her excitedly. Oh god- Lavender had been right. Hermione pulled Ron aside slightly and nodded to Harry that they'd join them in a minute. 

            'What would you like to drink?'

            'Some wine please.'

            'Sure.' He ordered their drinks and laughed at the other Gryffindors. 'Look!' whispered Ron excitedly, 'Dean and Lavender are holding hands under the table!'

            'And Seamus has got his arm round Parvati's waist! It's so sweet!' Hermione giggled but then she frowned when Malfoy came up to the bar and peered at them. 

            'Not joining in with your friends then? Need a bit of privacy I expect. Although I should warn you Granger- Longbottom's getting awfully jealous of your boyfriend here. Look at his face!'

            'Shut your mouth Malfoy,' Ron said hotly. Hermione glanced surreptitiously at Neville who was indeed looking over at them with an odd expression on his face.'

            'Touched a nerve have I? I must admit I'm quite surprised to see Miss Granger has any admirers at all- let alone two!' He turned his back and sauntered off. 

            'I'm gonna punch his sneering little face in one day!' Ron said angrily, his cheeks red. Hermione wondered if it were through anger or embarrassment at what Malfoy had said that he looked so flushed. She grinned back at him,

            'Ignore him. He's trying to get the attention taken away from him- look at Millicent Bulstrode fawning over him!'

            'You're right! Hah! He's drugged her with too much wine!'

            'Pansy too! Look at them lolling about all over the place. She can hardly stand up!'

            'They were here long before us. They've drunk lots more than we have. But then Malfoy's charmingly handsome isn't he?' Ron said bitterly.

            'Are you kidding? I don't think so at all.'

            'Really? I thought everyone thought he was good-looking- even you.' He sounded genuinely surprised.

            'Don't be silly. He's not my type at all.' Hermione realised that her type right now was the tall red-haired boy who stood in front of her. Thank goodness he was being nice to her now. Maybe things would be okay after all.

            'So why have you been acting so strangely recently?'

            'You know why!' He said rather quickly and then looked surprised with himself. It must have been the alcohol talking.

            'It was because of Krum,' Ron squirmed. 'I thought you still had something going with him but then Harry told me yesterday that you haven't heard from him since the summer.'

            'No. Not at all. Were you jealous? There's nothing to be jealous of!'

            'I know that now. But ever since the Yule ball I've been thinking about you- you're a great girl as well as a great friend Hermione.'

            'Listen stupid! If you'd ever actually asked me then you'd have known that I like you too.' She was gushing but it didn't seem to matter.

            'Really?'

            'Yes! For Goodness sake!'

            'That's so great… I'm such an idiot. Sorry,' he laughed. 'Shall we go upstairs?'

            'Er…okay. Do you think Harry is okay down here with the couples?'

'Yeah- he's fine. He'll probably bore Nev to death talking about Cho for an eternity if his usual drunken conversations are anything to go by. Hermione nervously followed him and they hurried up the stairs surreptitiously so no one would notice their absence for a while. In the corridor they stopped short seeing Malfoy and Pansy up against a wall in heavy kissing. Hermione managed to stifle her laugh seeing Draco's hands grabbing Pansy's pert backside but Ron couldn't control it and guffawed loudly. Malfoy looked at them annoyed, 

            'Is Miss Granger really the best you can do, Weasley? You'd be better off paying for a girl- oh but of course- you can't afford it.'

            'That's it Malfoy!' Ron charged at him and was about to land him a hefty punch when Hermione grabbed him.

            'Leave him be. Come on- I'm waiting!' She grinned and opened Ron's door. 

            'Believe me Malfoy- if I didn't have anything a lot better to do, I'd knock you senseless.'

            'Whatever you like to think.' Malfoy drawled lazily and turned his attentions back to Pansy by giving her another savage kiss.

            'I must admit,' Ron grinned when their door was shut. 'I think I'd choose Pansy over Millicent Bulstrode!' 

            'Shhh!' Hermione grinned and Ron hurried over to her and put his arms around her waist.

            'I'm sorry I was such a prat earlier.'

            'It's okay. I think it was worth it.'

            'Really?'

            'Yeah I guess so.'

            'Might this make it more worth it?' He bent his head and touched her lips with his, softly at first and then much harder.  When they finally drew apart Hermione smiled,

            'Definitely worth it.'

            'Want to check again?!' Ron laughed and pushed her up against the wall and kissed her properly.

Hermione and Ron were still kissing each other twenty minutes later when Harry and Neville opened the door on them.

            'I er…best be going now.' Hermione blushed, desperate to get out of Harry's shocked gaze and Neville's hurt stare.

            'Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow then.'

'Mmm. Tomorrow.'

'Cool.' She gave him a coy smile and left them.

Hermione shut the door quickly, her heart beating wildly. After rubbing her lips a bit and sorting out her hair she pushed her own door open. Parvati and Seamus were lying on their bed engaged in a similar activity to the one she and Ron had been doing.

            'Oh Hermione!' Parvati sat up excitedly, Seamus forgotten, 'Did you really pull Ron?!!'

            'Hot news certainly travels fast!' Hermione said amazed. 

            'Malfoy told us.'

            'Oh. Yeah it's true.'

            'Wow. Was it good?' Parvati giggled and Seamus sighed.

            'Women! Lavender's still in my room isn't she?' Seamus stood up. 'I'd better get back and get Dean to send her back in here. Sorry to leave but we've got to win the race tomorrow.'

            'I'd forgotten about that!' Hermione confessed.

            'So had I. Ooops!' Parvati gave a drunken giggle.

            'Well we've got to win!' Seamus sounded like he was talking to a pair of idiots. 'So go to sleep!' he pointed at them crossly. 'Right now!'

            'Yes Seamus!' They leapt into bed and started giggling. 

            'I knew I shouldn't have bought you that last glass of wine!' Seamus grinned, 'See you tomorrow!' he winked at Parvati and left the room.

Hermione thought to herself as she tried to sleep that it didn't really matter to her if they won or not. She'd had a great time anyway. It would be nice for Neville of course, but she doubted it would be the be-all and end-all to anyone else. But then it meant a lot to everyone that Malfoy didn't win. It seemed it was going to be up to them to stop it.

In another room down the hallway the three teacher's sat discussing the events.

            'Are you sure they should be drinking this much Albus?'

            'It's not much. I told the bar-tender to water it down.'

            'Thank goodness.'

            'It won't stop Slytherin winning,' Snape said confidently. 'My house can hold their alcohol.'

            'Really? Well we'll just see.'

            'Do you think the other two houses are out of the running?'

            'Well it depends how early they get up. They've got a good hour or two to make up but it isn't impossible.'

            'It could be any of them then- I guess we'll find out on the finish line.'


	6. 

Chapter 6- And The Winners Are…

Neville knocked on the girls door and they awoke lazily.

            'What time is it?' slurred Parvati. 

            'Too late already. The Slytherins are almost ready to leave. Come on!'

They hurriedly dressed, almost in silence, with each girl wondering exactly what the situation was going to be like when they met the boys again, and then ran downstairs.

The lads were all grinning ear to ear apart from Harry who was polishing his glasses and Neville who was tapping his foot impatiently.

            'Quick! The Slytherin's haven't left yet.'

            'Why on earth not?' Hermione asked confused, 'They were down here ages ago according to you.'

            'Yes but look!' Neville pointed gleefully at Malfoy who was jumping around in anger,

            'WHERE IS MILLICENT?' he was screaming angrily. 'Does she not realise what's at stake?'

Blaise Zabini hurried out of the front door and called out,

            'She's refusing to come down.'

            'It's because of me and you!' Pansy cooed, 'She's jealous of what we have.'

            'Millicent should be realistic- she looks like a dog and there's no way I'd go near her. And I've no idea what you mean Pansy- you're not my girlfriend you know,' he told her sharply.

            'I know.' Pansy nodded humbly and then mouthed to Blaise, 'Not yet!'

            'We can't leave or we'll be disqualified. We'll have to drag her down, come on lads!' Malfoy followed by the Slytherin boys marched determinedly towards the front door of the inn.

'Much as I hate to tear myself away from this scene,' Harry grinned, 'I think we should move!'

Hermione smiled at Ron,

            'What did they say last night when I left?'

            'Oh Neville worried over whether we could still win, with everyone hung-over and Harry moaned on and on about Cho Chang and how she was the only woman for him until about six o'clock this morning.'

            'So you don't think Neville's upset.'

            'Not really. If we win this race he'll be happier than ever before, whatever happened with us.'

            'Good. I didn't want him to get hurt.'

            'But you just can't resist me, is that it?'

            'Well it's just that I can't put up with your strange behaviour any more so I'll just have to give in!'

            'Oh yeah?'

            'That's right. Now give me a kiss.'

Ron grinned and gave her a quick kiss whilst no one was watching and then they ran to catch up with the others.

They completely their last challenge (flying around a clearing collecting as many tiny golden snitches as possible- in which Harry saved the day and earned them 24 points) and triumphantly strode towards the finish line just before lunch time. The three teachers were waiting at the line, smiles broad on Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore but not so prominent on Snape.

            'I knew the Gryffindors were good team players!' Dumbledore beamed. 'Congratulations. Did you work well together?' But seeing Ron and Hermione close in conversation at the back, and Lavender and Dean, Parvati and Seamus holding hands he didn't really need to ask.

            'Very well lead Mr Longbottom. I believe you made an excellent team leader.' Everyone cheered him loudly and along with praise like this from Dumbledore, Neville turned bright red in embarrassment. He smiled with pleasure, even more broadly than Ron and Hermione were which was an acheivement in itself. 

            'Like you said Professor Dumbledore, there have certainly been some interesting developments.' Professor McGonagall eyed the approaching Slytherins who were almost dragging Millicent who still had tears in her eyes, and she cast her eyes over her own house who were sitting on the grass sharing a picnic in triumph. Hermione and Ron had smiles all over their faces and Professor McGonagall couldn't help smiling too. 

            'I wonder what will happen when the others arrive?' she mused.

            'Well I had hopes that Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley might finally sort things out between them, and then there was Mandy Brocklehurst and Terence Boot…' Dumbledore confessed excitedly,

            'You watch these students far too earnestly.'

            'I know.'

Snape appeared, still sulking over the Gryffindor victory.

            'I still say Malfoy would have won if it were an individual game.'

            'But it wasn't,' Professor McGonagall said contentedly. 'It was supposed to be an exercise to bring the team closer. Malfoy unfortunately seems to have driven his apart. My Gryffindors however, have bonded considerably.' 

Snape drew his robes about him darkly. 

            'I shall see you back at the castle. I don't think my assistance is needed any longer.' He disapperated and the air around everyone seemed to brighten.

            'He's a bit of a bad loser,' Professor Dumbledore said smiling. 'Never mind. Lets enjoy the picnic with the others. '

            'Good idea, Professor. I'm all for doing this again next year. It's been a wonderful experience for them all.'

Hermione and Ron had overheard this last comment.

            'I'd have to agree with that,' he laughed. 'Wouldn't you?'

            'Absolutely,' she beamed at him. 'Especially last night!'

            'Fancy repeating it sometime soon?' 

            'Most definitely!'

The Gryffindors finished their meals happily and watched lazily as the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws finally arrived. Neville couldn't wipe the smile from his face when he heard the others telling the newly arrived teams how he'd led them to victory. The Gryffindors cheered loudly when Professor Dumbledore announced that they had won 225 points for their house. But it wasn't the points that any of them were really celebrating. Neville had achieved his own success, Harry had beaten Malfoy and that was enough for him, Seamus and Dean had secured themselves two beautiful doting women, and Hermione and Ron had patched up their differences in the best way possible and were about to embark on something even more complicated.  'A wonderful experience' was the least they could call it!

The End!

Thanks for reading the whole lot! Please don't go away without reviewing and if you liked this story then read my other Harry Potter fics- 

'Hogwarts Masquerade'

'Golden Heart.' (D/Hr)

'A Seal upon my Heart.' 

Thank you. Love milady x


End file.
